The Time of Heroes 2: Aliens of New York
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Four Defenders. Four versions of the Doctor and companions. Four different groups of aliens have come to New York City for one sinister and evil plan. Can the Doctors and Defenders defeat the aliens and save New York once again?
1. Aliens of New York

_I do not own Doctor Who or the Defenders. Only this story. It takes place after the Defenders series on Netflix. The only new thing is that Matt Murdock is alive and well and the other Defenders know it. A few months have passed._

 _This story is a sequel to my first story "The Time of Heroes", a Doctor Who-Daredevil Crossover, and this story is part of a greater series of mine called 'the Fight for Earth", a Doctor Who-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover. However, the events of this story are not particularly connected to the events of those stories and there will be brief summaries as needed. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Aliens in New York

Manhattan, New York City, United States 2017

The city of New York had been a target for aliens in recent years. The city was subject to several invasions. In 2015, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen (now known simply as Daredevil), teamed up with some of the Avengers and some companions of the Doctor to stop a plot by the Master and the Slitheen to move Manhattan to the planet Xandar, which would have killed the millions of people there. The city also faced several local threats from 2016-2017, including a secret society known as the Hand (fought by Daredevil and the Iron Fist separately), the twisted madman Kilgrave (killed by Jessica Jones), and the criminal mastermind Diamondback (stopped by Luke Cage). Then in 2016, the city was attacked by the Cyber-Daleks, a hybrid race of the Daleks and the Cybermen from a parallel world, but this global invasion was stopped by the Doctor, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. In 2017, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and the Iron Fist teamed up to defeat the Hand. This evil organization planned to destroy the city. The heroes were nicknamed the Defenders and they haven't teamed up together since. Now, New York City was once again under attack, but from more than one threat.

The TARDIS materialized in Lower Manhattan right next to New York City Hall. The building where politicians governed this massive city was located in a large public park complete with trees and grass, a nice scene amongst the towering skyscrapers. At least that's what it was supposed to be. On this fall day, all the leaves were gone. This was not atypical for fall in New York for the leaves to fall of the trees. However, all the grass was dead and the tree trunks had also begun to wither away. No one in New York had an explanation as to why all the trees in this park were dying so suddenly and so rapidly. Now, a Time Lord had arrived to investigate.

The Twelfth Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by his companion Bill Potts. The two of them had just been to Asgard and assisted Thor in evacuating the city to save it from Ragnarok. The Asgardians were currently on their way to Earth. The Doctor and Bill decided to visit New York City before the Asgardians arrived. They walked out right next to city hall. Bill was impressed by the sight of the skyscrapers and the urban rush that surrounded the park. However, both Bill and the Doctor were concerned that the park was in such decay.

"What happened here?" Bill asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"No one would just let this happen to a public park." Bill said. "Everything is dead. How can everything be dead?"

"Let's see." The Doctor said as he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "Oh my."

"What did you find?" Clara asked.

"Traces of alien radiation." The Doctor said.

"So aliens ruined this park." Bill said.

"Apparently so." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor looked around, he noticed a particular blind man walking around the park. The Doctor knew that this man was Matt Murdock. As the Daredevil, Matt assisted the Doctor, Clara, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers last year to fight the Master and her Cybermen. The Doctor rushed up to Matt. Bill followed closely behind.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

The Doctor did not respond. He simply kept moving. Eventually the Doctor reached Matt.

"Matthew." The Time Lord said.

"Doctor?" Matt asked. "I thought I heard the TARDIS. How are you? How's Clara?"

"I'm good all things considered." The Doctor said, avoiding the topic of Clara altogether.

"Who's your friend?" Matt asked.

"Bill Potts." She said. "I've been traveling with the Doctor for a while now. How do you two know each other?"

"I'll explain later." The Doctor said. "We were just wondering if you know what's happening in this park."

"I came here today to investigate." Matt said. "Have you found anything?"

"Something in this area is emitting a massive amount of alien radiation and that's what's killing all the plants and grass." The Doctor said.

"Aliens in New York." Matt said. "I should've known."

"We could use your help to find out what's going on." The Doctor said.

"Agreed." Matt said. "Can we take the TARDIS back to my apartment?"

"Absolutely." The Doctor said.

* * *

Queens, New York City, United States 2017

Across the East River in Queens, another alien event was being investigated. Private Investigator Jessica Jones was walking down Queens Boulevard. She had traveled to this part of the massive city in order to investigate reports of an alien sighting. The Avengers had not been as involved in these sorts of incidents as they previously had ever since their civil war that literally divided the team in half and made many of them fugitives. Jessica knew that if there were aliens in New York again, there would be no one to investigate it. So, she took the initiative. She would find out what was going on and call the other Defenders if she felt she needed to, but Jessica tended to think she could handle most situations on her own.

There was still plenty of daylight, but the sun was going to set soon. Jessica was on the street where the alien was sighted last night. She looked around now, and aside from people walking about here and there, there wasn't much activity. However, she heard some rustling in a nearby alley. The area on the sidewalk behind her was deserted. Only she could hear the banging going on in the alley. Jessica approached with caution. Then, she looked inside the alley and saw a small man throwing some trash in a dumpster. Nothing out of the ordinary she thought, until the man turned around to face her. This man was nothing like she had ever seen before. He was small and his head was large and rounded. He wore a blue armor and was carrying a laser gun. Jessica Jones had stumbled onto a Sontaran in Queens.

"What the hell are you?" Jessica asked.

"For the glory of Sontar!" The Sontaran shouted as it launched a blast from its laser gun directly at Jessica.

She froze. Jessica had super strength, but not super speed. She could not outrun the blast. Suddenly, a man grabbed onto Jessica from behind her and pushed her out of the way. Jessica had avoided the blast, which flew out into the street and hit a parked car. Jessica fell to the floor. She quickly got up and saw the man who saved her life. He was a tall man in a leather jacket with a buzz cut. This was the Ninth Doctor. Standing next to him was a blonde girl in a red sweatshirt, his companion Rose Tyler. Jessica ran back to the alley to fight the alien, but the Sontaran had disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Jessica asked.

"Forget about it." The man said. "Just go home. Read a book. Watch some TV and forget."

"Excuse me?" Jessica replied.

The man then opened a small wallet flap that had his identification on it.

"As it says here, I'm with the police." The man said. "We'll take care of it."

"Bull." Jessica said. "That's fake."

"It's not." The man said. "Now go home."

Jessica had had enough. She hated not having answers. So, she grabbed the man's shirt with her right arm and lifted him up. She was holding the man up with just one arm.

"Oh my god!" The blonde girl cried.

"Tell me what that thing was." Jessica yelled.

"Look at you." The man said in amazement. "You're incredibly strong."

"Nice observation genius." Jessica said. "Now tell me what I want to know so I can help. Someone needs to fight these aliens if the Avengers aren't coming."

"Put me down and we'll talk." The man said.

Jessica then put him back down on the ground and let go of his shirt.

"Start talking." She said.

"My name is the Doctor." He said. "This is Rose Tyler. We're here because we detected an alien presence in this city and we came to investigate."

"Came from where?" Jessica asked. "England?"

"Rose and I travel around stopping aliens from hurting people." The Doctor said.

"Are you human?" Jessica asked. "Or are you like me?"

"You're an alien?" Rose asked.

"No." Jessica said. "I have powers."

"Yes we saw." The Doctor said.

"The Doctor is an alien." Rose said. "I'm just a normal human."

"I believe you." Jessica said. "With all the crazy things I've seen in this city over the years, I'd believe just about anything."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jessica Jones." She replied. "I'm a P.I."

"Did someone hire you to investigate this?" The Doctor asked.

"No." She replied. "I wanted to do this myself."

"What have you found?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "Only what you just saw. What was that thing?"

"A Sontaran." The Doctor said. "It's a soldier from a military race of aliens. Their presence on Earth can't be good. Will you help us investigate? We could use someone with your skills."

"Ya." Jessica said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Manhattan, New York City, United States 2017

In the police precinct in Harlem, Luke Cage sat in the lobby with Claire Temple. Earlier that day, Luke discovered a reptile-like alien in a mask in one of the Harlem subway stations. He attempted to fight it, but the alien had a laser gun and shot him in the shoulder. Then it escaped into the tunnels. Luke then came here to report the incident to Detective Misty Knight and the NYPD. Misty then took a police squad to the subway to investigate. While Luke waited in the precinct for Misty to return, Claire was using her nursing skills to tend to his wound and she was basically done.

"What did it look like?" Claire asked.

"It looked like any human." Luke said. "Except it had green scales all over its face and a lizard shaped head."

"Lizard people in the subway." Claire said. "Well that's new."

Just then, Misty returned through the doors with two people she had apprehended at the subway. The first was a man in a suspenders and a tweed jacket. The other was a red haired girl. This was the Eleventh Doctor and his companion Amy Pond.

"I told you." The Doctor said. "You've got it all wrong! We aren't the problem. The Silurians are the problem."

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"We closed off the station to investigate and these two kept sneaking in and interrupting a police investigation." Misty said.

"Because you need my help." The man said. "I'm the Doctor. Have you heard of me?"

"Do you know what's going on?" Luke asked. "I saw the lizard people down there."

"You saw a Silurian." The Doctor said. "I need to figure out what they're doing here."

"Quiet." Misty said. "Take them to the interrogation room."

Misty and the police then led the Doctor and Amy away deeper into the building.

"That guy knows what's going on here." Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked. "He sounded crazy to me."

"I have to talk to him." Luke said.

"You know Misty." Claire said. "She's not going to let them go without a fight."

Luke noticed from down the hall when he peeped over that Misty and her officers were at their desks dealing with some paperwork before they questioned the Doctor and Amy.

"They're in there alone." Luke said. "How mad will she be if I break them out of here?"

"Furious." Claire said with a smile. "Go. I'll cover for you."

Luke Cage then got up, with his shoulder now basically healed. He speed walked through the hallway, passed Misty's office, and into the interrogation room. Luke looked at the Doctor and Amy sitting at the table. He walked over to them and used his strength to break their handcuffs off.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Come with me." Luke said. "I need to protect Harlem from these aliens and I need your help to do it."

"Finally someone who understands." The Doctor said.

"We have to move quickly." Luke said. "We can't let Misty see us."

Luke opened the door and peeped his head out to make sure the coast was clear. He then speed walked down the hall again, with the Doctor and Amy right behind him. They walked past Claire, who smiled at the trio as they exited the building. Once on the street, the Doctor began to speak.

"Who exactly are you then?" The Doctor asked. "How were you able to just break handcuffs?"

"Luke Cage." He said. "You haven't heard of me? Where are you from?"

"All over." The Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor this is Amy."

"How do you know about aliens?" Luke asked.

"Well…I am one." The Doctor responded. "Amy's human though. We travel around exploring and stopping evil aliens when we find them. The Silurian presence in New York is troubling. So we came to investigate."

"Let me come with you." Luke said. "I have special abilities that may help."

"Abilities?" Amy asked.

"Ya." Luke said. "I'm bulletproof."

"No way." The Doctor said with a happy smile on his face. "Are you an alien?"

"No." Luke said. "It's a long story. We need to keep moving before Misty notices we're gone."

"Smart idea." The Doctor said. "Let's get working then."

* * *

Brooklyn, New York City, United States 2017

It was now night in the city. Danny Rand and Colleen wing lurked in the shadows of the Brooklyn waterfront. Unfortunately, it had happened again. Danny's company Rand Enterprises had purchased land in Brooklyn for reasons that didn't entirely make sense. The purchase of new land on the Brooklyn waterfront made no sense for the company's current ventures. The last time this happened, the Hand was behind it. As the Iron Fist, Danny made a vow to stop the Hand at any cost. So, he decided to investigate, and took his friend Colleen along with him. As they crept through the shadows they saw a large blue police box that seemed very out of place next to an old warehouse by the docs. The watched the box from across the street.

"What is that thing?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

Suddenly, the doors to the blue box opened and two people stepped out. One was a tall skinny man with spiked hair. The other was a tall woman with red hair. This was the Tenth Doctor and his companion Donna Noble.

"What were they doing in there?" Colleen asked. "There can't be much room for two of them."

"Let's follow them." Danny said. "Two unusual people coming from an unusual place on the land my company just bought behind my back. That can't be a coincidence."

The Doctor scanned the dimly lit area with his sonic screwdriver as he and Donna walked through the area.

"Yep." The Time Lord said. "There's some kind of alien presence here."

"Aliens." Donna said. "In New York!"

"I know." The Doctor said.

"It's just like all the films." Donna said to herself. "What do you suppose they want?"

"Donna." The Doctor said.

"What?" She replied.

"We're being followed." The Doctor said as he turned around.

Donna turned around as well and only saw darkness. However, the Doctor knew that there were two people, who were hiding behind a nearby tree with almost ninja-like precision.

"Who's there?" The Doctor shouted. "There's no point in hiding. I know you're there."

Then, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing emerged from the tree and took fighting stances.

"Oh my god they're ninjas." Donna said.

"No they're not." The Doctor said. "Are you?"

"We ask the questions here." Danny said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "This is Donna. We're here investigating suspicious activity."

"What kind of suspicious activity?" Colleen asked.

"Aliens." Donna said.

"What?" Danny said as he let his guard down. "What would aliens want with my company's property."

"So this is your property?" The Doctor asked. "Who are you then?"

"Danny Rand." He said. "I'm the immortal Iron Fist."

"The what?" Donna asked.

"You need to stop introducing yourself like that." Colleen said. "I'm Colleen."

"I thought the Iron Fist was just a legend." The Doctor said.

"The Iron what?" Donna asked.

"An ancient warrior who can summon chi in his hand to make it glow and become a powerful weapon." The Doctor said.

"You know about the Iron Fist?" Danny asked.

"Are you with the hand?" Colleen asked.

"What hand?" The Doctor asked. "I've only got two, except for the third one I took from Jack, but that's another story. So why are you here?"

"We're investigating too." Colleen said.

"Why do you need to investigate your own property?" Donna asked.

"Someone in my company authorized the purchase of the land without my permission." Danny said. "The last time that happened an evil group called the Hand was using the land to funnel drugs into this city. I need to be sure that isn't happening again. Now you're telling me there's aliens?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." The Doctor said.

"These two aren't Hand." Danny said to Colleen. "They're doing the same thing we are and they seem to know more about what's going on."

"Can we join you?" Colleen said. "We want to uncover the truth just the same as you."

"I don't see why not." The Doctor said. "Come along Iron Fist."

With that, the four defenders had teamed up with four versions of the Doctor to investigate four alien incidences in New York. None of them had any idea that these alien events were all connected in a sinister plot that would destroy New York. The Doctors and Defenders will have to move quickly to uncover the truth.


	2. An Old Threat

Chapter 2: An Old Threat

Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan 2017

The TARDIS appeared inside Matt Murdock's apartment. Matt, The Doctor, and Bill exited the TARDIS into the spacious area.

"Well this is quite nice." Bill said.

"Thanks." Matt said. "I'm going to go get changed. Then we can go back to city hall."

Matt then disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door.

"So who is this guy really?" Bill asked.

"He's like the Avengers." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean he's like the Avengers?" Bill asked.

"He has powers." The Doctor said.

"What sort of powers?" Bill asked.

"He is blind, but his other senses are extremely heightened. He can definitely hear us right now. When he focuses, he can hear all sorts of things all over the city. He's also an incredibly talented fighter." The Doctor said.

"How can he fight when he can't see?" Bill asked.

"He can sense everything around him with perfect precision." The Doctor said. "He assisted me and the Avengers in fighting Missy and the Cybermen when they attack Earth last year."

"Does he have a super hero name?" Bill asked.

"He's known as Daredevil." The Doctor said.

Right as the Doctor said the name, Matt emerged from his room wearing his Daredevil suit and mask.

"Well." Matt said. "Now that you're all caught up, shall we get moving?"

The three of them then walked back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor maneuvered around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. As the blue box disappeared from the apartment and flew through the time vortex, Bill decided to talk to Matt. The two of them stood back while the Doctor did his thing.

"I just think it's amazing what you do." Bill said. "Have you ever thought of joining the Avengers?"

"No." Daredevil replied. "They're managed by the government and also they're team is currently broken. I prefer to work without government control."

"The Doctor's the same way." Bill said.

"I did team up with some other people with special abilities in this city a few months ago, but we've gone our separate ways now." Daredevil said.

"Where are they now?" Bill asked.

"They're fighting crime in other parts of the city." Daredevil said.

"Should we ask them for help with this?" Bill asked.

"I don't want to bother them unless it's really important." Daredevil replied.

"We're here." The Doctor said.

With that, The Doctor, Bill, and Daredevil exited the TARDIS, which was again parked right next to the New York City Hall building in Lower Manhattan. It was now night time and the park was more deserted, which is how Daredevil preferred to operate anyway. He didn't like the visibility of the day.

"So where do we start?" Bill asked.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned around the area, hoping it would draw him closer to the source of the alien radiation that was killing all the plant life in the area.

"Follow me." The Doctor said. "I'm scanning for where the alien radiation is at its strongest."

"Is it safe for us?" Bill asked.

"We'll be fine." The Doctor said. "Probably…maybe."

"Just lead the way." Daredevil said. "We don't want to hang around here too long in case the police show up."

The trio walked through the park, following the readings on the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. They continued to walk around the park, unseen by the few people walking around at night. Eventually, they came across a fountain in the park that was spewing water.

"It's there." The Doctor said. "Inside the fountain."

"What?" Daredevil asked.

The three of them then walked around the fountain. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first glance.

"There's nothing in it." Bill said.

"This isn't right." Daredevil said. "I can tell there's a fountain here, but it also feels like there's something else in the exact same spot."

"Let me try something." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord then scanned the fountain with his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, the fountain was transformed into something else, to everyone's surprise. What was once the fountain was now a large silver box with several light blue buttons around it. It looked to be about the same size of the fountain.

"What just happened?" Bill asked.

"Perception filter." The Doctor said. "This is a bomb. An alien bomb. The aliens who placed it here placed a perception filter on it so it would look like a nice fountain in a public park."

"Is it armed? How can we disarm it?" Daredevil asked.

"It doesn't look armed." The Doctor said. "But it's emitting radiation like crazy and its killing the plants that surround it. We still don't even know who put it there."

Suddenly, three beams of light flashed a few yards away from them. The beams of light were teleportation energy. Three alien beings had just teleported into the dimly lit park on this dark night. The Doctor recognized the three beings immediately. They were an old enemy that he had not seen since Christmas day in 2006, when he battled one of them soon after he regenerated into his tenth incarnation and his hand was cut off with a sword. They were humanoid figures with large heads and discolored skin. The Doctor recognized them as the Sycorax. He wondered what they were doing in New York with a bomb. The three Sycorax were all carrying laser guns.

"Doctor." Bill said. "Who are they?"

"The Sycorax." The Doctor said. "Remember Christmas day about ten years ago? A lot of people in the world inexplicably got onto rooftops as if they were about to jump? There was a big alien spaceship over London? That was them. Now why have you returned?"

"Step away from the device." One of the Sycorax said.

"Answer my question." The Doctor ordered. "Why have the Sycorax come back to Earth after all this time?"

"Step away from the device or die." The Sycorax said as they aimed their weapons at the Doctor, Bill, and Daredevil, ready to fire.

"I warned you never to come back here." The Doctor said. "How are you even here? Torchwood destroyed your ship in space."

"Die!" The Sycorax yelled, refusing to answer the Doctor's questions.

The three Sycorax then blasted their weapons. The Doctor, Bill, and Daredevil ran out of the way in time to avoid the blasts.

"Back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted.

The three of them then ran through the park back to the TARDIS. The Sycorax fired deadly laser blasts at them, but the fact that it was so dark made it hard for them to get a good aim. Fortunately, they completely missed the three heroes. The Doctor, Bill, and Daredevil soon ran inside the TARDIS. Then, the blue box disappeared. With the Doctor and his friends gone. The Sycorax activated the perception filter once again and their bomb returned to the appearance of a fountain. The leader Sycorax then spoke to the others.

"Inform the others." The Sycorax said. "The Doctor is here. We need to kill him before he ruins our plans."


	3. The Sontarans

Chapter 3: The Sontarans

Queens 2017

In Queens, just east of Manhattan, the Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Jessica Jones had teamed up to investigate the appearance of the Sontarans. They went back to the TARDIS, where Jessica was blown away by the bigger on the inside time machine. They then continued to walk around Queens and investigate for a few hours, but it was getting cold on this dark night and they had found nothing. Jessica eventually had the idea to go back to the alley where they saw the Sontaran in the first place to see if they could figure out why it was there. The Doctor, Rose, and Jessica arrived at the alley where they first saw the Sontarans.

"Why would that Sontaran have been here?" Rose asked.

"I found it doing something with the dumpster." Jessica said. "I wonder…"

Jessica then walked into the alley and put her hands on the dumpster. Then, she used her super strength to push the dumpster to the other end of the alley. The three of them were surprised to see what had been under the dumpster the whole time. On the floor where the dumpster once was sat a hole in the ground. The Doctor, Rose, and Jessica looked down the hole. They could see that it went down deep into the ground and there was a ladder inside that allowed one to climb in and out of the whole.

"Well looks like we found where the Sontarans are hiding." The Jessica said.

"Why are they hiding down there?" The Doctor asked. "That's not like them. They're warriors. They never hide from anything."

"Unless they're doing something in secret and don't want anyone to find out." Rose said.

"Come on." Jessica said. "We aren't going to get our answers up here."

Jessica then put her feet first into the hole and climbed down the ladder into the darkness. The Doctor followed down next, with Rose being the last one to descend. The three of them climbed down in almost complete darkness. After a few minutes, Jessica reached the bottom and looked around as the Doctor and Rose continued to climb down. Jessica saw a dimly lit tunnel that was quite long with a light at the end. The tunnel was big enough for a van to drive through, but not anything larger than that. They were surrounded by all kinds of rocks of varying sizes. Some were as large as boulders and some were smaller. However, all Jessica could focus on was the tunnel and the light that was at the end of it.

"What's that light?" Rose asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jessica said.

The Doctor, Rose, and Jessica then walked forward through the underground tunnel.

"I can't believe the Sontarans built all this." The Doctor said. "What are they possibly doing down here?"

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at the end of the tunnel. What they saw was a door built into a rock wall. Beyond the wall was a glowing blue light. Next to the door was a large boulder as well as some other rocks. The Sontarans had clearly gone to great lengths to hide and do something sinister beneath New York. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and activated it while aiming it at the door. It then became unlocked and swung open. The trio was surprised and confused by what they saw beyond the door. They saw several Sontarans working at a table. On top of the table was a large silver box with several blue buttons all over it. The Doctor knew what this was. The Sontarans were working on a bomb. It was identical to the alien bomb found at city hall by the Twelfth Doctor, Bill Potts, and Daredevil. The Sontarans were alarmed by the sudden door opening and grabbed their laser guns to aim at their intruders.

"What's going on here?" The Doctor asked.

"Intruders!" A Sontaran shouted.

"Enough of that." The Doctor said. "Answer my question. What are the Sontarans doing under New York and why are you building that bomb?"

"Bomb?" Jessica said out loud. "Not in my city."

"You will be destroyed." Another Sontaran said.

"Answer the question!" The Doctor shouted.

"Fire!" Another Sontaran ordered.

"Move!" Jessica shouted.

The Doctor, Rose, and Jessica ran back out and slammed the door behind them as the Sontarans began firing their deadly lasers. Jessica used her strength to move the large boulder in front of the door, blocking the Sontarans' escape.

"That won't hold them long." The Doctor said.

"Well let's get out of here then!" Rose said.

The trio ran back through the tunnel until they reached the end. Then, they climbed back up the ladder until they returned back to the surface on this dark night. Jessica then pushed the dumpster back over the hole in the ground. They then went back to the TARDIS and rushed inside.

"I don't get it." The Doctor said. "What do the Sontarans get out of building a bomb under New York City? And why Queens. Why not Manhattan?"

"This is too much." Jessica said. "I'm calling in backup."

"What sort of backup?" Rose asked.

"People like me." Jessica said as she pulled out her phone and began searching through her contact list."

"People with powers?" The Doctor asked.

"Ya." Jessica said as she put the phone to her ear. She had begun making a call.

"Who are you calling?" Rose asked.

Jessica did not answer. Her friend had picked up and answered the phone.

"Luke." Jessica said. "We have a situation."

* * *

 _To be continued. In Harlem, Luke the Eleventh Doctor, and Amy fight the Silurians and the alien plot against New York City thickens. The other Doctors and Defenders continue to investigate. Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
